


Mattel Fite Bayblade: the double U Bee Bee A returns!

by Falco276



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fellow Teem Noo Horeyezenz ass thy battul agaunst evury Wood Chompionshipuh teems and aiem fur numbah wun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DA INTRUU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stupor Smesh Bras Mishen From doG 3: Teh Ultamint War Agenst Librul Evul. LAUREN UR STIL DUM! IM NOTA LESBAN!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224663) by [JennyDoombringer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyDoombringer/pseuds/JennyDoombringer), [PrincessAmerica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmerica/pseuds/PrincessAmerica). 



**The following writing style is created by PrincessAmerica.**

**Just decided to create a meaningless funny one shot where I battle all of the World Chamionship Teams in order for victory and defeat the "Spatial Foors" from the evil "doktoor Zigguraht"**

**It's just me and team New Horizons.**

**Enjoy. xD**

CHATTER 1: DUH INTO

Et wuz ah nize sundae moorning end i wohk uhp too sea mai teameats ged uhp wid mee. 

Ahll oof dehm ahre bladders- too makee mure simpul, wee ar Baybladders. Itz ah spurt were wee lunch theese speening topz und dey fight eech udder untihl 1 getz ah stadion outt ohr uh sleeep outt.

I wuz Mirandah ufcorze becuz I onwned Coorwas end i luv ravines soo muchh, da blahk bird flys aboove mai hed annd iht alwais reemind mhe of Corways. 

Eye suddanly herd yawnig on duh addah sihde ahnd it wuz mei fodder, Weslee Bryon. U sea, Welshwe wuz hour teem leeder ohn Noo Horeyezuns. Hee ownd Cusmic Barracade becuz he like rooostas and hee actud lik 1 when hee gut clumsee or pizzd off. 

Mewissa, ohn dee udder hahnd, was in uh crush with Weshwee. Ooning Freeduhm Eagell Viktoree Wav, shee tendz too fix Wesh wid uh kish aftur hee gott pizzed dooring uh battal. 

Lust butt noht leest, wuz Kiss Rammer. Hee wuz sort off duh wulf taip soh ooning Fung SabreWoolf, hee wood normully proclam heemsulf numbar 1 bladder off ahl timez. 

"Eye uhm goona shoo da wurld whaat Eye'm maid off!" Kris jumpd off he's bedd an poonched da ayr too showw vikturee. 

Velsee kopeed his aktions, creeating duh samee pohs, "i bett U kan't maik iht too da fyenals!"

"Kann 2!

"Kann Noht!"

"Gais! Stahp iht all ruddy!" Marissa brok uhp da fiht. "We ulreddy hav uh Word Chompionchips too cumplete! Gut yoor behindz und goh aut theree too shoe da word our I Tea viktoree!" 

"Ulride! Lets doh iht!" i spranng uhp intoo dah air ass wee hudded towardz da NCAA and WBBA station.

**So there is chapter 1 of my messed up story!**

**Next chapter Noo Horizuns will battal Teem Gun Gun Glocksy.**

**Falco276 out! :D**


	2. Vs. Gay Gay Guhlecksie

**I am finally back with Gang Bang Galaxy.**   
**Enjoy! xD**

Itt wuz hooge! 

Derr wurr soh manee fanz errie where, u cunnot beleve iht! 

Eye I'ed Veshlee, mai fother getteng soh ecksited abut duh baybladde battal. 

Hour furst teem toh beet wuz Gal Gal Galeksie. 

Duh Leeder of teh teem wuz Gingko Haganee. Hees Bay wuz Glucksie Puhgasoos. Hulding thee ahtack taipe Bay, hee glands towas Mahdockha Ahmanho, da Baymachina. Hurr luk wuz twize ass exsited ass da bladder nekst too hurr.

Dah wun in dah gween huddie wuz Massahmoonay Kudooya. Hee seemd to hav dah sam luk ass Cris deed. Hoolding Rai Sticker, hee anouncd, "Eye'm goin tuh ween dis noh mutter whut!"

"Butt Masamoney." pipd duh zmall blender ness too hiem, "U pomised dat eye wood battul inn dah nest rahund."

"Yoo 10 dough, plz. We ulreddy tucked abut dis inn beefurr dah wurld champunshits beegan." Tsoobassa ootory ree markd. He ownd Eth Egull, the zame bay dat Mewilsa dihd.

"Ulwight, ludeez and genitalman bladders! R U Reddy to rok dis Ward Champyanchips hoosted bye dah double U Bee Bee A?"

I luked arund an sawed duh cowed goin whiled.

"Oh, boi, eye cunnot waite!" Kiss ree maked, hees smeyel goin whyder un whyder uhnteal it stetched into an expunded sumile. "Ai ahm gunna taek dunn mai forst openont, witch iss Messymoona!" 

Da Strikah bladder pawsed und shat heem uh lok of chullenge, "Deed sum won sai mah naim?"

"Yas! Und iht is mee, Kris Roomer und Fling Sabrewaff!" 

"Soberwulf u sai?" Messahmunee smaked anhd pooled out hez bay, "Den leds battal now!"

"Doon't mak mee sai iht twize nao!" Chkiss ucceptod dah battal. "Go Saborwiff!" 

Sooperwelf tuk fusrt stike ohn Stiker butt da unikorn dogged the spedid attak. 

"Sticker duz iht agan!" duh Dee Jay annunced wid excitematt. 

"Guuuuuu Stikar!" Mattthemoney cummandud, dah unicorm bay charjing fuhr Saboorwalf.

"Wat ah grate doge fourm hour wulf boi write hear!" dah Doo Jee ree maked ihn gee.

"Guuuuuuuuuu Sticka! Lighting Swood Fash!!!" 

"Sabrewife! Ducknas Hulling Blazzer!"

Muhdokah gaspped ihn reelazayshoon, "Dat's Doegee's moov! Hao coold it posseblee bee lik dat!?"

"Saime cunstallation ferhaps!" Gingkah whiledly gussed. 

Ihn uh matteh off sekunds, da 2 bays clashedd ohn eech udder, und creeatud ann explooshen sooo laud, it forsed duh craud 2 cower dier ai's.

Wance da smooke cleered, da onhly spiiinig bay wuz Sobrawalf.

"Yesss!" Kiss wehlped, joomping ihn viktory. "Ihn yuu faice!"

"Whut uh supise!" Meleesa wondahd ihn aw.

"We gut too advunce toh da nuxt rund!" I flushed mai killah smil. 

**Next up, Wung Hoo Jong!!!! xD**

**Falco276 out! :D**


End file.
